Scarlet Paws
by XBrokenButNotDeadX
Summary: It started with one, which turned into two, which turned into many. Now everyone fears their next step as scarlet blood stains the paws of one of their own. If any know the truth, they fear to speak it. If any try to speak up, they become the next body in the clearing. No one is safe. (Summary and title by the amazing author 'IWalkBlindlyIntoTheShadows' or Kira! Check her fanfics!
1. Prologue

**This story is one I had planned for a while. Updates may be slow on all of my stories as I am still trying to sort out the first chapters of two of my stories, and come up with plot for the others. The title and summary were both made by IWalkBlindlyIntoTheShadows, also known as Kira. She is an amazing author and you should check her out. Anyway, if you want to submit OCs to get murdered, tell me in the reviews. Never thought I'd type that. Welp, imma stop rambling now and let you read the story :) Peace out!**

**Prologue**

_Malicious amber eyes shone out of the darkness of a holly bush. They glared at a silver she cat, who, under the moonlight, looked like a warrior from Starclan. The she cat, having gone out for some midnight hunting, was holding a fish in her jaws and couldn't scent anything. The amber eyed figure snarled softly at the silver warrior. She whipped around as the amber orbs vanished into the shadows. While she couldn't see or scent anything, the warrior was beginning to get anxious. After looking around for a little while longer, she planned on heading back to her camp. But the mysterious figure had other ideas. As the figure with amber eyes and russet fur leapt out at her, the she cat dropped her fish and let out a high pitch scream. The cat on guard at camp heard her desperate cry for help and quickly darted to the Warriors den. He told 3 cats to follow him, and dashed to where he heard the silver beauty cry out. When he arrived with his patrol, the fox had given up going for the killing bite and was gnawing on her back leg. The she cat had lost so much blood from that wound that her loud cries for help had turned into soft whimpers of pain. She managed to glance up at the tom and croak out a weak 'Help' before her vision turned black. Snarling in fury, the previously stationary tom leaped at the russet creature, bowling it off of the silver tabby. The other tom with him leapt after him and clawed the fox's back. The two she cats draped the silver she cat over their backs and brought her back to camp. They placed her in the medicine den and woke the medicine cat. The tortoiseshell tabby she cat gasped and immediately gathered herbs and cobwebs to stop the bleeding and prevent infection. The dark brown tabby, previously the guard, bit down hard on the fox's neck, until it's whimpering died away and it went limp. He tossed it away and raced back to camp with the other tom, dashing into the medicine den. 'Will she be ok?' He asked softly. The torbie she turned with a sad gaze and gave a soft mew of 'It's in Starclan's paws now...' The dark brown tabby tom padded to the silver cat and curled up next to her, drifting into a shallow sleep while breathing in her sweet scent._

**So that was the prologue to my new story. I hope you liked it, and if you have never seen one, Google 'tortoiseshell tabby' or 'torbie' as they are freaking adorable! Anyways, hood you enjoyed! Peace out!**


	2. Nettlepaw

**Now, here is the first chapter. There will be about 6 or 7 moons worth of time skip here, and** the** mysterious silver tabby she cat is bitter. Very bitter. Now, once again, credit goes to IWalkBlindlyIntoTheShadows or Kira for the summary and title. Hmmm, what now. Oh yes, review replies!**

**123CocoLee: ****Thanks for the cat generously submitted to be murdered in the first chapter. I hope you enjoy your OC's brutal murder! Mwahahahahaha! (Did I just evil laugh out loud? Oops...)**

**IWalkBlindlyIntoTheShadows: ****Credit was placed where credit was due. You came up with the title and summary, and you are an amazing author! Once again, cat for murder is much appreciated and will be used in the next chapter :)**

**Chapter 1 - Nettlepaw **

Swansong growled softly as she stocked the herb stores. After that Starclan forsaken fox had damaged her leg beyond repair, Dappleshade and Dreamstar had forced her to become the medicine apprentice. Dappleshade made her do apprentice tasks, her mate, Barkheart, had left her for her sister, her apprentice had been given to her arch rival and even her kits acted like she had caught greencough. She decided that today, enough was enough. She finally snapped. She decided to wait until tonight, after all the cats had gone to their nests. After this had happened, Swansong smirked to herself and slipped out of the den, as silent as a snake even with her damaged hind leg. She padded softly into the apprentices den, having figured out that her used to be apprentice would be her first victim. She picked her way through the small sleeping bodies, over to the next where her former apprentice slept soundly. Due to the fact that the apprentices den has the soft petals of sweet smelling flowers in the nests, her scent on his body would be covered. She crept up to him, whispering silently, 'Now you will sleep forever, Nettlepaw...' Before throwing herself at him and slashing his grey throat open. She turned around to leave, but noticed another apprentice, Fogpaw **(Heheheh, notice anything, Kira?) **watching her in shock and fear, his mossy green eyes wide and his pale grey fur puffed up in terror. It was understandable, he had just seen his best friend murdered by his former mentor. Swansong snarled quietly at the scared apprentice, 'Tell a soul, and you will be the next one here, dripping blood with an unknown murderer' before passing the older apprentice and padding back to the medicine den, washing the blood off of her paws with the fast flowing brook going into the drinking pool. After this, she curled up to sleep, not feeling a shred of remorse for what she did. In fact, she felt happier and lighter. When she was shaken awake at dawn by her 'mentor', she knew that someone had found Nettlepaw's body and brought it out to the centre of camp. Padding outside, she acted shocked and upset, when in reality, she wanted to shred every cat in the clearing. When she saw how upset Nettlepaw's mother, Leafwater, was, she began to feel a small bit of guilt. The small voice in her head, telling her that she should confess. But the other voice, the stronger one, told her to rid herself of these pests before the reproduced again. She went over to mourn her former apprentice, all the time knowing that this is what needed to be done.

**And, there is chapter one of the murder fanfic. Hope you enjoyed the murderisation of a cat and hope you wait for more! Peace out!**


End file.
